slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Infurnus
Infurnus to śluzak typu Ognistego. Przypomina feniksa. W serialu wystąpił tylko jeden Infurnus. Być może jest więcej osobników, ale mogą występować w wulkanach , przez co trudno się do nich dostać. Umiejętności *'Błysk ognia' - wystrzeliwuje średniej wielkości kule ognia. *'Fala ognia' - Uderza w ziemię gigantyczną kulą ognia, która wytwarza falę powalającą przeciwników. *'Osłona termiczna '- zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, rozkłada ogniste skrzydła, co stanowi ochronną ścianę ognia *'Pocisk - '''Tworzy bardzo gorący mikro pocisk zdolny do tego, by przebić się przez kamień lub stal. *'Pierścienie Ognia - Tworzy spiralne pierścienie ognia otaczające przeciwnika, oraz uniemożliwiające wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu prócz kucnięcia lub podskoku. *'''Ognisty pazur - tworzy eksplodującą, ognistą ścieżkę. *'Ściana Ognia - '''Tworzy ogromną ścianę z ognia. *'Ognisty Smok '- zieje ogniem. *'Pochłanianie '- pochłania ogień do swego ciała i wzmacnia się. *W protoformie zapala płomień na głowie, zieje ogniem i wybucha z wielką siłą ogniem. *Razem z Tazerlingiem może stworzyć Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Jedyny znany śluzak tego gatunku należy do Eli'a Shane'a. Ten zaś odziedziczył go po ojcu, który dał śluzakowi na imię Burpy. *Ogień nie stanowi dla Infurnusa zagrożenia - może pływać w lawie i nie wpłynie to na niego negatywnie. *Protoforma Infurnusa może wytwarzać na czubku głowy mały płomień, który oświetla najbliższe otoczenie. *Nazwa Infurnus najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od słowa inferno, co oznacza ''piekło, lecz jest kojarzone z ogniem. *Jest nazywany przez niektórych Diabelskim Śluzakiem. *Prawdopodobnie jest najpotężniejszym śluzakiem w Slugterze. *Czesto jest mylony z pospolitszym Flaringo. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Darkfernus. *W odcinku "Awaria", przez błąd twórców, Billy miał Infurnusa w pasie ze śluzakami. *Po transformacji woda go osłabia i sprawia że z powrotem zmienia się w swoją protoformę. *W odcinku ,,Powrót" został wystrzelony z blastera strzałem łączonym z aqubeekiem i stworzył impuls który osłabił na jakiś czas wszystkie śluzaki. *Malvolio Drake nazywał go Infernasem. *Burpy jest jedynym pokazanym śluzakiem, który był na powierzchni. *Infurnus i Tazerling mogą pokonać na raz 4 Ghule, i to bez wykonania Fuzyjnego Strzału. *W zapowiedzi niedzielnego maratonu Slugterry którza przypada na 28 lipca w Disney XD, nazwano Infurnusa Flaring. Slugterra5.jpg|Slugterra Slugterra xd promo.jpg How-to-draw-burpy,-slugterra-tutorial-drawing.png How-to-draw-slugterra,-infurnus-tutorial-drawing.png Slugterra burpy 186x281 copy.png D-Infernus.png|Dane Infernusa na okularach Quentina Kryształek,Infernus,Rammstone.jpg Bez tytuługh.png|Poprzedni właściciel Burpyego Gxhghxfg.png Burpy in Canister.jpg|Burpy w tubie 222px-Burpy.png InfernuvsTempesto.JPG|Infernus kontra Tempesto Lot.JPG Bez tytułu.jpg BerpuandBunger.JPG Infernus i tazerling.png|Burpy i Jouls Infernus slugy.png 300px-Ep 4 burpy.png|Błąd w serialu 180px-Burpy and floppers.png Burpy jouls fusion.jpg|Fuzyjny strzał - Burpy i Jouls Burpy.jpg Burpy images.jpg Burpy2.png Burpy swimming.pgn.png Burpy(annoyed)2.jpg Burpy sad.jpg Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy GameStill_960_2-Blast.png|Infernus w Slug it out Burpy pose 1.jpg Shooting Proto BurpyFlame.jpg|Strzał Burpy'm w protoformie Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG|Najedzony Infernus i Sztuczek Zieje.JPG|Berpy zieje ogniem Śpiochy.JPG Ogień.JPG Berpi.JPG Berpi z wielkimi oczami.JPG Infernas.JPG Berpi Prot..JPG Berpy w tunelu.JPG Zadowolony Berpi w blasterze.JPG Wyszczelony Berpi.JPG Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Infurnus, Boon Doc i Thuglett przy posiłku Wystraszony Berpi widząc kląskę Willa.JPG Berpi szuka wyjścia na powierzchnie.JPG InfernusTran..JPG Tempesto atakuje Berpiego.JPG|Berpy atakowany przez Tempesto Infernus atakuje Skałowca.JPG Infernus atakuje Skałowca2.JPG Infernus po wyszczale.JPG Infernus vs Mimiky.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Berpi rozpala.JPG Berpi rozpala2.JPG Berpi po kontakcie ze ścianą.JPG Lot Berpy`ego.JPG Uniki Infernusa.JPG Zdziwiony Berpi.JPG Rozwcieczony Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Berpi pod wodą.JPG|Infernus po wystrzale pod wodą Infurpy XD.PNG Odpoczywający Burpy.PNG Berpy i Prosphoro.JPG Prosphoro i Infernus.JPG Przebrany Berpy.JPG Beeker i Berpy.JPG Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG Berpy na rence członka Klanu Cieni.JPG Grupa Śluzaków.JPG Atak Infurnusa.png|Atak Burpy'ego w Battle for Slugterra Burphy.png|Burphy w Battle for Slugterra NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png blogger-image--1738848474.jpg Ittex i inni.png Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png Krawiec ciagnie się.png Krawiec u burpy.png Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png Burphy Face i inni.png Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png Burpyś.png Bekuś.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Burpy w kamerze.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Berpy przed zghulowaniem.JPG Ghulowany Berpy.JPG|Ghulowany Berpy Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Słodki Burpy.png Śluzaki jedzą.png|Burpy i reszta je Burpy roztopuje rure.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy.JPG Wyszczelony Infernus.JPG Ściana ognia Berpy`ego.JPG|Ściana ognia Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG|Infurnus atakuje Stalkera Eli w smokingu.png Berpy z resztą.JPG Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG Burpy usnął.JPG Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG|Burpy, Eli i Trixie Burpy atak.png Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG Burpy każe iść.JPG Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG Przyagszony Burpy.JPG burpy i mrozik.jpg|Burpy i Mrozik burpy i zderzak.png Eli i burpyy.png Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png Burpy i Jouls.png Burpy Leci.png Digger i inni.png Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png Image-6755 51552695.jpg Burpy i beker.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png aquabeek i burpyy.png Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG Czerwony Koń.png Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Jouls Flopper z tyłu.JPG 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h51m01s146.png Fuzyjny Strzał nieudany.JPG Burpy błłee.JPG Prechistoryczny inurnus pr. tr..png|prechistoryczny infurnus Na jagodach w lesie.JPG|Infurnus i Arachnet Will.jpg|Na ramieniu Willa Hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Infurnus i Medyk Infurnus w sio.jpg Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Eksplodujące Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce